


Karaoke?

by kamaitacchi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, czekoladki i misie, miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamaitacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejny nudny dzień z życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke?

W praktycznie urządzonym pokoju panował lekki półmrok. Żaluzje były odsłonięte, jednak panująca na dworze pogoda dopuszczała nikłe światło, a silny deszcz bębnił o okna. Pod jednym z nich znajdowało sie potężne dębowe biurko, na których stał laptop oraz stosy równo ułożonych książek, poza tym przybory piśmiennicze i czasopisma. Na krześle siedział zielono włosy chłopak, opierając łokcie na blacie uparcie wertował grubą książkę o medycynie sądowej, która czasy swojej świetności miała już dawno za sobą. Midorima z czułością przewracał kolejne kartki, wgłębiając się w tekst, gdy nagły huk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że prawie podskoczył.  
\- Ohayo Shin-chan, co tu siedzisz tak po ciemku? - spytał typowym dla siebie, wesołym głosem Takao, zapalając światło. Zrzucił z siebie brązową bluzę i pozostał w czarnym podkoszulku z napisem "mogłem być z miss Osaki". Midorima widział już tą koszulkę. Z tyłu był kolejny napis, brzmiący "ale nie chciałem". Historię o tym, jak Takao odrzucił zaloty koleżanki z klasy, a niedługo potem ona została wybrana miss Osaki słyszał już 23 razy.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Takao? Jak wszedłeś? - zapytał tonem pełnym grozy zielonowłosy, poprawiając okulary.  
\- No jak to jak, twoja mama mnie wpuściła - odparł niższy chłopak. - Właśnie wyszła, tak na marginesie. Powiedziała, że wróci późno w nocy i mamy się zachowywać. A przyszłem tutaj, bo pogoda taka pod psem, no i nudno...  
\- Przyszedłem - poprawił go Midorima, przerywając w pół zdania.  
\- Oj czepiasz się Shin-chan, co za różnica, każdy wie o co chodzi - naburmuszył się czarnowłosy. - No, co tam robisz? - Podszedł do biurka i zajrzał koledze przez ramie. - O boziu, ile ta książka ma lat?  
\- Została wydana w 1945 roku, niektóre dane są nieaktualne, ale bardzo dobrze przedstawia sekrety medycyny sądowej tamtych czasów, a i większość jest do teraz przydatna - wyjaśnił Midorima.  
\- Medycyna sądowa? To nie jest przypadkiem krojenie zwłok? Zawsze myślałem, że chcesz być jakimś neurochirurgiem czy czymś takim - mruknął Takao, pocierając potylicę.  
\- Kimś takim. Nie czymś. No bo chcę, ale nie zawsze wszystko idzie po naszej myśli, wiec wolę się zabezpieczyć.  
\- No okej, ale żeby medycyna sądowa? Nie boisz się, że jakiś umrzyk nagle powstanie, nagi z rozciętym brzuchem, czy coś? - spytał niższy, rzucając się na wielkie łóżko. Midorimie tymczasem zaczynała powoli pulsować żyłka na czole. Był poważnie zdenerwowany, że przyjście tego pajaca zakłóciło cały jego plan dnia. Od zawsze lubił mieć wszystko zaplanowane, więc każda odskocznia od normy wprowadzała go w stan podirytowania. Z westchnięciem wrócił do czytania książki. Takao tymczasem zwiedzał jego pokój. Urządzony był skromnie i funkcjonalnie, jednak było widać, że wszystkie przedmioty pochodzą z wyższej półki. Koło sporego łóżka nakrytego beżową pościelą stał stolik nocny, również dębowy, barwą pasujący do wszystkich innych mebli, które też były dębowe. Najwięcej miejsca zajmowały regały na książki. Takao miał w całym domu jeden, a tutaj w jednym pokoju były 3. Książki były różne, jednak w większości podręczniki i leksykony. Zaraz obok ostatniego regału stała beżowa skórzana kanapa rogowa. Poza tym w pokoju był jeszcze stolik, 2 fotele i dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do garderoby, drugie do łazienki. Wszędzie panował porządek i sterylne wręcz warunki. Czarnowłosy zdecydował się wrócić na łóżko, wziął sobie jedno z naukowych pisemek z biurka i zaczął go przeglądać. Treść jednak okazała się tak samo interesująca jak się spodziewał, czyli wcale. Leżał chwilę wpatrując się w sufit, po czym wpadł na genialny pomysł. Przecież byli w domu całkiem sami, tylko we dwójkę. Wstał i podszedł do Midorimy, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.  
\- Wiesz, Shin-chan, nudzi mi się... A skoro jesteśmy tutaj sami, twoich rodziców nie ma, to moglibyśmy coś zrobić, co ty na to? - mruknął mu do ucha, a zielonooki momentalnie poczerwieniał, nerwowo poprawiając okulary.  
\- Cco zrobić? - spytał niemrawo.  
\- Mam pomysł, spodoba ci sie - Takao wzmocnił swój uścisk i przez przypadek chuchnął koledze do ucha. Midorima gwałtownie odskoczył, w sekundzie znajdując się dwa metry od czarnowłosego, cały czerwony po twarzy.  
\- Ja.. ja... Co to za pomysły w ogóle, Takao, ja... - zaczął się jąkać.  
\- Eeeh? Coś nie tak Shin-chan? Chciałem tylko skorzystać z okazji, że jesteśmy sami i pomaltretować ten twój zestaw do karaoke który dostałeś od wujka na urodziny - wyjaśnił, patrząc się na wyższego z niezrozumieniem. Midorima otworzył szeroko oczy, po czym jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił. - Co ty sobie pomyślałeś? Chyba nie... - teraz i Takao się zaczerwienił, widząc spojrzenie zielonowłosego. - O Boże Shin-chan, skąd to ci do głowy przyszło?  
\- Nie bo ja.. Bo ty tak to.. No tak to powiedziałeś - tłumaczył się Midorima, nie patrząc na Takao. Ten za to uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i rzucił się na wyższego zamykając go w uścisku.  
\- Boże Shin-chan jesteś taki słodziaśny! Nic tylko tulić!


End file.
